


Идеальное со-впадение

by special_k



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Идеальное со-впадение

Вселенная не волшебна, но полна совпадений. Совпадения случаются каждую секунду, там, и тут, и везде, выстраивая цепочки, рождая все новые и новые совпадения, складываясь в совершенно волшебные картины. Словно калейдоскоп, бесконечно огромный и постоянно вращающийся. Со-впадение, со-в-падение: взаимное впадение двух или более частей; ко-инцидент: со-случайность, со-происшествие; вместе, одновременно, случайно и, самое важное, друг в друге. Отдельное существование невозможно. Совокупность — единственно возможный способ _быть_.

Со-бытие.

Бытие должно когда-нибудь завершиться.

\---

Эми никогда раньше не видела Доктора настолько испуганным. Роуз никогда раньше не видела эту инкарнацию Доктора. Доктор никогда раньше не видел, чтобы вселенные переплетались в такой причудливый узор. Все на свете смешалось так сильно, что невозможно разобрать, где у какой истории начало, где конец, и о чем эта история вообще. Все состоит из кусочков. Сегодня кусочки разъединились и поменялись местами, произошла абсолютно безумная, невозможная, ужасающая мутация каждой вселенной, коим нет числа, а значит нет числа и их мутациям. Наступил тот день, когда пространственно-временной континуум целиком обратился в сингулярность.

Доктор говорит Рори следовать за ним и буквально вылетает из ТАРДИС. Рори быстро целует Эми в щеку и широким шагом выходит за Доктором, громко захлопывая за собой дверь. Хлопок кажется Эми и Роуз слишком громким.

Роуз бежит вслед за Доктором и Рори, дергает ручку белой двери, но та не поддается. Она пробует еще раз, и еще, но все, на что она способна — это греметь железными механизмами внутри массива дерева. Роуз шумит, продолжая попытки, и не слышит, как Эми подходит к экрану на панели управления, когда он начинает сначала идти полосами и мигать, а затем показывать достаточно четкое черно-белое изображение. Через некоторое время помехи в динамиках заглушают дребезжание двери, Роуз оставляет бесполезные попытки выйти и встает рядом с Эми.

Около минуты проходит в полном молчании. ТАРДИС приглушает свет, словно тоже напуган, словно тоже ощущает этот всеохватывающий ужас. Армия Далеков на экране кажется необъятной, гораздо больше, чем когда бы то ни было, и их пронзительные механические голоса будто вырезают слова на коре головного мозга. Взять в плен самое дорогое, что есть у Доктора. План, который неизменно работает. В любой вселенной, в любое время, в любой ситуации. Универсум может разваливаться на части — Доктор отвлечется, поддастся, не скроет свого слабого места.

\---

С того момента, как Далеки прояснили положение, прошли часы, а может и десятки часов. Поначалу ТАРДИС пытался сделать что-то самостоятельно, затем Эми и Роуз _ужасно много бегали_ вокруг приборной доски, дергая за рычажки, нажимая кнопки, поднимая и опуская тумблеры, двигая поршни, но в результате все сдались. В зале стало еще на порядок темнее.

Роуз ласково проводит рукой по панели и садится на стеклянный пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, а Эми ходит туда-сюда перед ее носом, будто нарочно демонстрируя ноги, идеальные изгибы которых подчеркнуты полупрозрачными черными капроновыми колготками. Эти колготки и беспардонно короткая джинсовая юбка — визитная карточка Понд.

\- Амелия... Джессика... Понд.

Произнесенное губами Роуз Тайлер, пухлыми, чувственными губами Роуз Тайлер, ее мелодичным, мягким, обволакивающим голосом, имя Эми звучит еще более сексуально, чем обычно.

\- Роуз Мэрион Тайлер.

Мягкий бантик губ Эми внезапно оказывается совсем близко.

\- Роуз Мэрион Тайлер, если ты не трахнешь меня прямо здесь и сейчас, я клянусь, мне придется взять ситуацию в свои руки, а это, поверь мне, редко заканчивается чем-то пристойным.

Роуз успевает только резко вдохнуть перед тем, как Эми буквально обрушивается на нее. Тонкие белые пальцы ловко справляются с одеждой, а губы оказываются слаще, чем можно было подумать. Горячая кожа будто плавит холодное стекло когда они, сцепившись, катаются по полу в попытках вырвать возможность быть сверху. Они будто созданы друг для друга: две идеальные спутницы Доктора, во всем слегка, или не слегка, сумасшедшие, но особенно повернутые на сексе, с неизбывным, бьющим фонтаном либидо, способные переспать даже тогда, когда мир катится ко всем чертям. Отчаянный страстный секс во время конца света. Это ли не идеальное последнее воспоминание? Это ли не идеальное совпадение?

В какую-то секунду Эми все же поддается, ей слишком хочется сначала отдаться Роуз, и лишь потом трахнуть ее самой, оттягивая чужой оргазм как можно дольше. Если скоро все закончится, то явно стоит растянуть удовольствие. Роуз то ли так не думает, то ли слишком возбуждена, чтобы трезво мыслить. Она почти грубо имеет Эми, резко и часто толкаясь пальцами внутрь. Все происходит так быстро, что Понд приходит в себя только после того, как произвольно несколько раз сама насаживается на руку Роуз и кончает, пытаясь пальцами ухватиться за стекло так же, как она обычно хватается за простыни. Внутренняя обшивка ТАРДИС продолжает легонько звенеть даже после того, как стоны затихают.

Они лежат рядом. Эми выжидает пару минут, смотрит на Роуз и говорит:

\- Ляг на живот?

Роуз вопросительно смотрит на нее.

\- Ляг на живот.

Она закусывает губы и повинуется. Эми встает и спускается вниз, встает прямо под тем местом, где лежит Роуз, и хитро улыбается.

\- А теперь трогай себя. Для меня. В последний раз.

\---

Бытие должно когда-нибудь завершиться. За-вершить-ся: создать собственную вершину и подняться выше. Превзойти самоё себя. Человечество неспособно на такой шаг. Но у человечества есть вечный защитник, способный на все что угодно, и даже сверх того. Он просит называть его Доктором, и имени вернее придумать для него невозможно. Его окружает смерть, но это смерть, рождающая жизнь, смерть как часть естественного цикла, без которой невозможно бытие.

Доктор в очередной раз «вылечивает» Вселенную. Он, как и всегда, находит прореху в планах противника и спасает пространство и время, все бесконечное множество вселенных, миллиарды разнообразных рас, включая человечество, и своих спутников, и ТАРДИС, и самого себя. Невозможный Доктор, неряшливый Доктор, дурацкий Доктор. Многоликий, но никогда не меняющийся до конца. Постоянно, непрерывно, нескончаемо сражающийся с тем, что осталось от Давроса и сотворенной им расы. Совершенно один лицом к лицу с бесконечностью, способный лишь снова и снова превосходить самого себя. За-вершать-ся.


End file.
